


A Little Bit Trouble

by orphan_account



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Did I really write seven and a half thousand word smut fic hell yeah I did, F/M, Fingering, Oral Sex, Oral Sex (female), Sex, Smut, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26781841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reader and Negan are close. They share a special bond above friendship but nothing sexual. Until things change.**Title and notes are lyrics from “Brothers Osborne - A Little Bit Trouble”**
Relationships: Negan (The Walking Dead)/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	A Little Bit Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> “Every thing about you says I should probably get going but everything about me says I wanna stay right here.”

You and Negan had grown real close since you joined The Sanctuary. You had qualities to offer The Sanctuary and something that made you stand out to Negan. You were once a registered nurse before the world went to shit. You won’t deny you lost a lot of your kindness along the way while combating the dead and sometimes the living to survive. 

Since finding The Sanctuary it brought you safety and a place to call home. You know many people hated it here. Some wish they could run away and some were too scared to. You never had an issue with being here. You understood that what The Sanctuary offered was better than anything out there and that a little kneeling and perhaps a bit of dictator leadership could be pushed aside for hot meals, proper medical supplies, a bed and protection. 

You’d earned his trust first. You weren’t just a stay at home nurse. Sometimes if the runs were going to last for days you’d be brought along because not only could you provide medical assistance to any of the saviours if they were somehow injured...you were also a pretty bad-ass fighter. 

There was word about a volatile group heading closer to The Sanctuary. They weren’t a big group, you thought maybe the hadn’t a clue what they were letting themselves in for. A couple trucks filled with saviours and Negan himself made their way out to the last sighting of them. The last sighting came in through walkie-talkie over a day ago. Those saviours were assumed dead now. So you were brought along, in case anyone got injured.

Surprisingly, to even Negan himself, the saviours got jumped and an all out blood bath fight erupted in the middle of nowhere. We still had more men. You’d managed to kill the ones who tried to attack you successfully. Your weapon of choice being a machete. That’s when you saw him. Dancing off with what would appear to be these fuckers head man. Negan had blood tricking down his forehead but he was grinning manically. No Lucille in his hand, she was lying behind the mud-caked who man held a large knife in his hand taking random jabs at Negan trying to stab him. 

You made your way over. You knew Negan could handle himself and no-one was coming for you right now. You weren’t close enough when you saw the man swipe the blade up Negan’s cheek causing it to stream blood. Negan fumbled for just a second in shock before the man pounced on him. They were on the ground, Negan using his strength to push the mans bladed hand away from his throat. Now was your chance, you came up silently behind the man and swung your machete hard, bringing it down on top of the mans head and splitting it. Bursting blood and brain tissue onto Negan below. Negan rolled the dead mans body off him and pushed himself up, grinning once more. He looked manic. Blood coming from his scalp and the open wound on his cheek. 

“Fuck me.” He laughed, breathless. 

You bent down and collected a discarded Lucille from the ground and handed Negan the bat, he took her from you immediately and inspected her. All whilst the other saviours were still fighting and killing. 

“Listen up, you sorry fucks!” Negan yelled in his deep tone, “Your so called leader is fucking dead as shit. So now you stupid bastards as gonna kneel for good ole’ Negan now.” 

This caused the saviours to have an upper hand and they grabbed the last few of the men and forced them to their knees. 

“Do you bags of worthless fucks realise your pussy ass leader’s head was split like a watermelon at a 4th of July barbecue by this badass lady?” He chuckles, walking up in front of them while swinging Lucille. 

He turns to you, pointing her at you for a moment as if to show you off to the men. Then his smile fell from his face and he turned serious.

”You dumb ass fucks tried to kill me and my people and that shit just don’t sit with me. You fuck with Negan and I will shut that shit down!” He shouted. 

You couldn’t take your eyes off him. There was something magnificent about his power radiating through every inch of his strong body.

“Saviours,” Negan called them into attention, “Crack ‘em open. It’s a big ass barbecue and I’m serving watermelon all round.” 

The sound of yells, cracking of skulls and wet sounds of blood and brain being cut into filled the air. Negan didn’t turn away from it. Neither did you. You ended up treating him on the back of one of the trucks and stitching up properly when you got back to The Sanctuary and that is the story of how you gained his trust.   
  


After that, you treated any injury he had. Then treated his first, second, third, fourth and then fifth wife to prevent pregnancies from occurring. He began to open up to you more as the months, years went by. His scar barely visible on his cheek now unless he was clean shaved. He told you about shit with his wives. Then opened up to you one day about Lucille...the real Lucille. How sometimes he felt the guilt would consume him some days. 

That’s where you are now. Closer than friends. You had something special with him. So you are here, in what was named “The Nurses Room” with Negan sitting on the edge of the hospital bed getting his head checked for a concussion. 

“What was it this time?” You rolled your eyes, checking his pupils with a torch. 

“Fell through the floor of some shitty place on the run.” He grunted, annoyed. 

“Do you feel tired?” You ask.

He glowered at you, “I’m always fucking tired. I have this place to run and five wives who need taken care of.” He smirked then.

“At least you don’t have seven. You can have a break at the weekend.” You joked. 

He huffed a breath of laughter at you and rolled his eyes. “Maybe you should try the husband thing. Fucking is a good stress relief.” 

“Who says I’m stressed?” You smile, feeling your hands through his hair for any swelling or bumps, “Who would you suggest?” 

“Well, as you said, I’ve got two open days.” He grinned at you. 

You shook your head, “I’m not into polygamy. Plus your wives are boring a shit. I think I’d brain myself on Lucille by the first week.” 

Negan snorted, “Those are my wives you are talking about.” 

“Yeah so you should know better than anyone how boring they are.” 

“I don’t really pay attention when I’ve got my dick stuffed in them.”

”No, I suppose you wouldn’t.” You pulled away from him. 

“Hm, are you jealous?” He grins.

“Why would I be jealous?” You quirk a brow, “I could have my pick of the mill here.”

”Think any of them are worthy?”

”Oh, I’m sure there are a few.” You turned at him, a devilish smile on your face. “Even if it was just for a good stress relief.” 

Negan frowned and grunted, standing up he grabbed his leather jacket. “If you were looking for no strings attached stress relief, damn, I’m your man.” 

“Hmm.” You hummed turning away, “I’m not sure if you’re my type.”   
  
“Sweetheart, I’m everyone’s fucking type.” 

“Cocky?”

”Very.” He grinned, his innuendo was clear. 

You began to clear up the table and ignored him, “You’re fine, no concussion.” 

“What is your type then?” Negan ignored you, directing the topic back. 

“Monogamous men.” He smirked at him. 

“You really are my trouble for me.” He shook his head. 

“Not sure what you mean.” You shrugged your shoulders. 

Negan was silent for a moment, “See you tonight, then.” 

Ah yes, the “party” Negan was allowing for the men who had come back from this last run with a ship load of supplies and Negan felt generous. He gave some men, what he called was his “pussy pass”, if one of his wives wanted to fuck any of them that was their one night to be able to. Or any other woman here that would have them. You were also invited. 

“Maybe.” 

Negan left without a word after that. The rest of your day went by uneventful. Treating minor injuries and your mind began to wish for a run you could join in soon. Sometimes being “just the nurse” burned your mind bored. So tonight you thought, you will go. You’ll let your hair down a little and maybe try and find a bit of stress relief. You’d given up thinking whatever between you and Negan would progress further than your friendship. 

By the time you finished your work, you managed a quick meal before you headed to your room to dress. You picked out a black denim pinafore thigh length dress that you rarely wore and a white t-shirt under it with your usual black boots. You brushed your hair out from your bun and left it in it’s bun induced wave. You were ready to have fun. 

You made your way there. The large room was already bustling with people and Negan’s wives were there already being hit on by other men that clearly had the passes. How could they live like that? You shook your head. 

You made your way in and greeted some of the men you already knew. Simon was there. Standing with a glass of amber liquid as the record player in the background played out some songs you’d never heard before. 

“Look at you!” He whistled high.

“Not bad?” You grinned.

”Not bad at all, little lady.” 

Any one was little to Simon, god even Negan was two inches shorter than him. 

“Negan is going to want to snatch you up tonight, for sure.” His lips turned into a smile, his handlebar moustache twitching with it.

”Oh shut up. We’re just friends, nothing more.” You shook your head. 

“Well, someone over there is looking at you with more than a friendly eye.” 

You turned, thinking you’d lay eyes on Negan but no, it was William. Or Will as he’d asked to be called that time you corrected his dislocated elbow. He was pretty. Short-ish dark hair that was left unstyled, clean shaved face and a dark well used blue demon jacket above his grey t-shirt. He was smiling at you. 

“Well, I am here for a bit of a stress relief.” You turned back, smirking at Simon. 

“Cat gonna get the cream tonight?”

”Maybe...just maybe.” You laughed and made your way over.

”Hey, there.” You smiled at him as you approached. 

“It’s real good to see you again.” He replies. 

You chat very lighthearted about nothing in particular. He’s nice, a little funny and quite attractive. He clearly wanted you and you needed some kind of relief because you and your hand just weren’t cutting it anymore. 

“How about I get us some drinks?” You nod at his empty glass.

He agrees and gives you his glass and you make your way to the table filled with alcohol. You pour out one for yourself and another whiskey for Will. Someone slides up to you, very close, your elbow nearly touching their stomach. 

“What are you doing?” Negan’s voice is low.

”Pouring drinks.” You state the obvious.

”For him?” He asks, staring at you. 

“Well, who else?” You snort, “I’m here for a stress relief.” 

“Really?” Negan looks over, you assume to look at William then back to you, “With that dumb ass looking bastard?” 

You look over at Will, he’s talking to one of the other saviours right now. 

“Well, I’m not asking you to fuck him, am I?” You chuckle. 

Negan stares at you, grabs a bottle of whiskey and walks away from you. You shrug. Wondering why he gives a shit. You know you two playfully flirt with one another but that’s all it is. Just two friends having a bit of fun. It’s not as if he’s jealous. 

You make your way back to Will and he accepts the drink. The night rolls on smoothly, Will makes you laugh occasionally and he’s not that boring either. You wonder how long you are supposed to wait until you proposition going back to either ones room. You begin to drop hints, touching his arm and running your fingers down it, leaning in closer to talk quietly in his ear and stepping in closer to him. You’re a little off your game but you can see he’s falling for it. 

“How about we have one more drink and get out of here?” He prompts.   
  
“Sounds good to me.” You smile and he heads off to get you, your last drink. 

You turn to scan the room, some people are incredibly drunk, some are dancing to whatever is playing and...Negan is sat on one of the chairs with Simon by his side. He’s staring hard at you. You’d think he’s angry but why would he be? 

Will comes back with the last drinks. They are very small measures and you can tell he’s eager to get away now that he knows you’re willing. You throw back your drink in one and Will smiles knowingly at you, cocking a brow. Before you know it, a hand is grabbing around your elbow and spinning you toward him. Will says nothing.

”Can we talk?” Negan’s tone is hard. 

“Sure- give me a minute.” You call over your shoulder to Will.

Will is staring at you. Unsure as to what seems to have made Negan angry at you. You aren’t sure either but let Negan pull you to a quiet corner of the room. 

“Are you really just going to fuck that guy?” 

“What?” You asked bewildered, “Is there something I should know? Did you cut his dick off or something?” 

“What? No.” Negan’s brow is furrowed, “Just...him? Really?” 

“Negan, I don’t understand what your issue is.” You sigh. 

“Him.” He’s annoyed.

”You were the one that told me I needed a stress relief. I’m finally putting myself out there. You keep telling me I don’t do that enough.” You, too, are annoyed now.

”Shit, sweetheart, that’s the man you choose?” He shakes his head, “Of all the men _right here_?”

“I don’t think it’s got anything to do with you.” You snap.

”Everything in this place has to fucking do with me.” He growls in your face, his eyes are burning. 

“Not who I let fuck me, doesn’t.” You snap back, leaning in even closer to his face. 

“You wanna fucking bet on it?” He smirks at you, his eyes flicker from your eyes to your lips for the briefest second. 

“You know what.” You start, leaning back from him. “I think you’re jealous. You gave a few of the hard working men your ‘pussy pass’ and now you’ll be stuck in your room with your hand while your dumbass women are getting fucked into by your dumbass saviours.”   
  
You are pushed back hard, even your head bangs slightly against the wall as Negan grabs at your throat, “Don’t you dare fucking speak to me like that. Men have died for less, doll.” 

“Don’t you dare fucking touch me like that again. Men have died for less, darling.” You push against his hand, staring in his eyes. 

“Fuck.” Negan pushes into you, his body pressed hard against yours, his nose trailing up your temple, “you really are trouble.” 

He immediately lets you go. Stepping back from you as his eyes scan your face. He doesn’t say anything at all. You don’t know what to say to him either. 

“Is it really what you want?” He asks then, barely loud enough to hear over the hum of noise in the room. 

“What?” You asked, “I’m not marrying him, it’s just sex. It’s not that big of deal. You should know...you fuck a lot of women to understand.” 

“I haven’t fucked any of them in nearly a month.” He replies.

”That’s maybe your problem.” You try to joke, he doesn’t smile, “maybe you need a stress relief.”

”The way you got me feeling right now...” he trails off.

”Pissed off? Annoyed?” You laugh, he shakes his head.

You step forward and put your hand on his shoulder and squeeze comfortingly. Negan is your friend, he means so much to you. You love him. 

“You don’t have to worry about me.” You start, maybe that’s why he’s uptight tonight, “You know me and you know Will. I’m consenting to whatever the hell will be happening, okay?” 

“You think that’s my fucking issue?” He remarked. 

“Negan, I don’t know what your fucking issue is but I’m gonna leave you here to figure it out by yourself.” 

You move by him, fast, before he can drag you back to the conversation again. Your mood has seriously depleted as you seek out Will in the room. He spots you and a wary expression is on his face. 

“Um, is everything okay with...” He trails off as if he’s too scared to say his name. 

“Oh, uh, yeah. Just work stuff.” 

“He seemed quite pissed, I thought-“ 

“Can we not talk about it?” You interrupted.

”Yeah, no of course. You still want to get out of here?”

You looked over your shoulder. You couldn’t spot Negan anywhere you scanned and you sighed. 

“Yeah, let’s go.” 

Will was brave now, not so shy and sweet. He wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled you in close to him and you both navigated toward the door. He was leading you off to, you assumed, to be his room before he stopped and pushed you against the cold walls of The Sanctuary. 

“I’ve wanted this for so long.” He grinned before claiming your mouth in a sloppy tipsy kiss. 

You felt absolutely nothing. Even when his too wet tongue pushed for entrance into yours and you tasted nothing but alcohol in his mouth. He was eager. The kiss wasn’t enjoyable and his hands began to roam your sides. You pushed yourself to enjoy it, winding your fingers in his hair. He pushed forward onto you, you could just make out the start of his erection against your pubic bone. His hand creeped further until he took hold of your breast and squeezed.

You pushed him back hard, he stumbled but didn’t fall. 

“What the-what’s wrong?” He asked.

”I can’t do this.” You responded, “I can’t.” You shook your head. 

You turn away from him and head back down the hall you came from. You were grateful he didn’t get pissed off or shout after you. Why did you think you’d be able to follow through? The thought of any mans hands on you but one pair put you off sex. You were fuming. Your pace increased and you marched through the hallways. Pushing the door open of the one you were heading to angrily. 

There he was, laid back on his bed in a white t-shirt and soft grey cotton sweatpants with a book. He was so beautiful. 

“How dare you?” You spat, slamming the door closed behind you.

”Excuse the fuck outta you, but who the fuck do you think you are?” He throws the book down, standing from the bed.

”Who the fuck do you think you are?” You spit. 

“The guy who could fucking kill you for marching in here like you think you run this shit...and talking to the guy that does actually run this shit like that?” He growls, stepping closer to you every word of the way. 

“You had no right.” Your anger is crumbling. 

“What are you fucking talking about?” 

“Getting in my head.” You answer. 

“What? With little fucking Will?” He asked, head cocked and his tongue sweeping over the corner of his lip, “Did he not _stress relieve_ you like you thought he would?” 

“I couldn’t go through with it.” You sighed, “Why couldn’t you just let me be? Why is it okay for everyone to go around fucking whenever they want but when I try to get out there, to get over you, you won’t even let me do that.” Your voice increases in volume, you are near shouting. 

Negan stops, swallows thickly you can see his Adam’s apple bob hard. 

“To get over me?” Negan asks quietly.   
  
Fuck. Shit. Did you actually fucking say that?!

”You wanted someone to fuck the thought of me from your head?” He steps in, grabbing your chin to force you to look at him. 

You were silent. You’d revealed what had been your best kept secret (you thought) and you knew everything would change now. Things between the two of you would never be like they were. You could have cried...but you hadn’t been able to cry in years. 

“If you wanted me, baby, all you had to do was say.” He softly spoke, his eyes so soft. 

“I won’t be another wife.” You snapped at him. 

“I’m not talking about this wife shit.” He growled, “I’m talking about you and I.” 

“We’re friends.” 

“Stop fucking kidding yourself, darling. We’ve been more than friends for a long god damn time. We’ve just been playing around each other.” 

“Don’t ruin this, Negan.” You say, shakily. 

“What’s for ruining? How I fucking see it, it’s only perfecting.” He smiles, devilishly at you. 

“It’s not.” You pull away, “I won’t marry you. I won’t be another one of your throw away wives when you’ve had your dick wet when you needed it. I won’t be a dirty little fucking secret where you’re too embarrassed to have people know about me.” 

“Who said anything about any of that shit? You are making up stories in your head.” 

“No, Negan. I’m not. You need your wives as a sign of strength. To show you can do and have what you want when you want. They are one of those. Most of those women were with one of your saviours at one point, it also keeps them in line.” 

“Simon says that shit too.” He growls out, shaking his head, “It’s as if you all forget that shit I can do with Lucille isn’t enough.” 

“Negan.” You let out frustrated.

“You think I give a shit what Simon or any dumb fuck saviour thinks I need to do in order to run my shit?” He’s angry, his hand slams on the table next to him and he explodes, a booming voice in the room. “I am the fucking boss. I run this shit!” 

“Negan.” This time, barely above a sad whisper. 

“If I want to be right here,” His tone gentle, he approaches you, “Fuck the wives. Fuck what Simon or any other bastard has to say.” 

“What are you saying?”

”I’m saying you don’t have to have someone fuck the thought of me for your head, I’ll fuck you good enough you won’t have any thoughts in your head.” He grins at you. 

“I can’t have sex with you.” You turn away from his face. 

“Why the fuck not?” He asks, perplexed. 

“I can’t have sex with you and just go back to how things are supposed to be.” 

“Aren’t you picking up the shit I’m putting down?” He sighs, coming up behind you. 

You turn, not realising how close he was, “Negan.” Is all you can say. 

“Y/N.” He replies, smiling. 

“I like us. I don’t wanna lose this.” You say, god you sound so soft.

Negan leans in, just slow enough for you to have time to dodge him if you were quick. His lips press against yours. Warm and soft. You kiss him back. He grabs hold of your head and his tongue presses for entrance and you allow it. He tastes so good, a underlying taste of cigarettes and whiskey. A soft barely noticeable moan falls from your mouth to his. 

“Let me.” Negan asks, between kisses and breaths. 

“What?” You answer. 

Negan dips in again, claiming your mouth in an overwhelming and all claiming kiss that makes you hold onto his shoulders or you worry you’d just crumble. 

“Let me fuck you.” 

You wish you could have stood your ground. Kept to your guns and said no. But when it came to Negan, you were weak. You would learn to deal with what came after. 

“Yeah, yeah okay.” You whisper into his mouth. 

Negan hoists you up and carries you toward the bed. You imagine this is going to pass incredibly fast and hard. You silently wish it doesn’t. Negan lays you down on the bed before he takes each foot and unlaces your boots before putting them on the floor. He unhooks your pinafore and pulls it off you with your help. So you are there, in your white t-shirt (no bra underneath) and your black skimpy panties. 

“Fuck.” Appraises you, staring at you from head to toe. 

You aren’t self conscious, but his stare makes you want feel like you are being viewed so deeply you are embarrassed. 

“Fuck, look at you.” He growls, leaning down over you, “You are so fucking pretty.”   
  
He claims your mouth again before he moves to your neck and nips at you there. It’s your favourite spot and makes your thighs want to clench. Negan pulls away and rolls your t-shirt up to under your armpits. He leans down, immediately taking one nipple into his mouth before his teeth nip and it and he gives it a hard suck before letting it go and kissing it, making you arch your back and grit your teeth against noise. He does the same to your other nipple and you grip the sheets. 

“You don’t want to hold back on me, baby.” He says, around your nipple. “You can touch me and make as much noise as you like.” 

Your hands instinctively go to his hair and you feed your fingers through it. It’s so soft between your fingers. Negan turns his head slightly and kisses forearm gently. He pushes upward and claims your mouth again and your fingers tighten in his hair, pulling him closer. He smiles against your mouth. He finishes removing your t-shirt. His hand takes ahold of one of your breasts and massages it hard while rubbing his thumb over your peaked nipple. He trails his kisses back down you once more, nipping at your skin and nipples with his teeth making you twitch occasionally. He bypasses your breasts after that to continue down your stomach, his tongue tracing lines over your skin. 

He‘s so slow, taking his time in every little thing he does to you and it’s overwhelming. The feelings you are experiencing are bubbling too close to the surface. 

His fingers hook over the top of your delicate panties and pulls them down slowly, kissing at your hips. You help him by lifting your hips and he shimmies them down your thighs and off your legs. He leans up again, kissing your neck and sliding forward to your mouth again. You grip the hem of his t-shirt and pull at it, he leans back enough to let you discard it. You catch sight of his tattooed and hairy chest and he really is beautiful. He’s so fucking hot you can’t comprehend. He’s like your wet dream come true. 

Your hands go toward his sweatpants to push them down but he chuckles, grabbing your hands in one of his, he leans down, a soft kiss in your lips.

”Patience, baby, why so fast?” He grins before claiming your mouth again. 

So he doesn’t want quick and rushed. He clearly wants to take his time with you. It’s as if he’s unwrapping the greatest gift in his life. Or the best chocolate bar since the world went to shit. 

His fingers find your nipples again and he pulls and tweaks with them making you gasp against his mouth. His hand slowly slithers down your body until he’s cupping your mound. 

“Shit, baby.” He grins once more, “You are so wet.” 

You knew you were. You felt a fire burning between your legs from the moment you stormed into his roam. You wouldn’t be surprised if you were fucking drenched.   
  
His fingers part your folds and skim over your clit, making you jolt. You are already so overly aroused any touch is so good. He chuckles at your reactivity to his touch and moved to nip at your neck again. He begins to run slow circles over your clit, making you gasp out into the air, one hand on the back of his head and the other over his shoulder. 

It feels so good and your legs part further as his fingers trail slightly lower as one dips in. It’s not enough. He picks up on that silently and pushes two into you, that’s better but you need more. He doesn’t add a third but he curls his fingers just slightly and pumps them into you, slowly at first before picking up momentum. You bite your lip, hard, trying to contain your noises. 

“I said make noise, don’t you dare hold back on me.” He growls against your neck as his thumb finds your clit.   
  


“Oh fuck!” Tumbles from your lips as your neck arches back. 

It’s been so long since you’ve come from anything else but yourself or even had the touch of someone who wasn’t you. You wouldn’t last long. Not when it was Negan. His speed increased, you could hear the wetness of his fingers pushing into you and you would be embarrassed if you weren’t hurtling toward the best orgasm you’d had in...ever.

You tense, your back and neck arch and your head pushes hard into the pillow underneath. Your mouth opens silently before a moan wrenches itself from deep within your chest as you orgasm around his fingers. He slowly decreases the speed until you relax, panting hard and twitching with ecstasy. He pulls his fingers from you and leans back. You watch him, his cock tenting his trousers and a wet spot too as he takes his fingers and licks them clean of your orgasm.

”Fuck, I need to taste you.” He growls, pushing himself down your body.

He grabs your thighs and pushes them apart more and presses his mouth against your centre. Dipping his tongue in to all your wetness and swiping from your hole upwards, it makes you jolt, you are so sensitive, and you grab onto his hair. You feel him smile before he teases your hole with this tongue, and you gasp. He dips out and goes higher, circling your clit with his tongue. His fingers creep back, and push into you again. Oh fuck, is he going to do it again? 

His fingers dip into you, his tongue still playing with your clit and starts to finger you again, this time he’s not slow and gentle. He wants to make you come hard and quick, he wants to taste you fresh from the source. It’s quick, you are barely recovering from the first when you feel the pressure in your lower stomach. Oh fuck, you are going to cum against his mouth. He’s so good at what he does because it barely takes minutes and your are grabbing at his hair. 

“Negan, fuck.” You moan.

That seems to spur him on and he increases the pressure until your are coming hard once again, your thighs clench and your hands instinctively pull his face hard against you as you shake against him. Once you sag, you let go of your tight grip on him and he pulls back, grinning up at you. His face is so wet and he’s panting hard.

”You squirted all over my face, baby, thought I was going to die in there too.” He sucks his fingers clean and wipes at his face with his hand.   
  


You roll your top half over, mortified at his words. He grabs your arms and pushes you back onto your back.   
  


“Don’t you dare be embarrassed. That shit makes me fucking hard as stone. Soaking my face, showing me how good I am at making you come.” He kisses you, his mouth still slightly wet, “that is such a turn on.” He finishes after the kiss. 

Your hands trail down his back as he kisses you again, claiming your mouth as if it, you, belong to him. You do. Your hands trail down his back to his hips and push at his sweatpants, and he willing allows you this time. He shimmies out of them quickly and leaves them in the bottom of the bed discarded. You break the kiss, looking down between your bodies at him. He’s a little above average size, very little manscaping (you liked a natural hairy man, what can you say?) and he was hard, so hard he was an angry shade of red and you could see how wet his tip was. You snaked your hand between both of you and took ahold of him, immediately jerking him off gently, just getting used to the feel of him. 

He groaned at your touch, his head falling down to rest against your forehead. As you accustomed to his size and weight, and to the fact that you hadn’t touched a dick is so long, you began to increase your pace on him, causing him to let out the smallest of gasps. His hips began to pump into your hand as he tried to seek more friction. You remember how he said he hadn’t had sex in a month. You wondered if that were true. He certainly was acting like a man who hasn’t been touched by another person for a while. 

“Fuck, I need to be in you.” He moans, lifting his head to kiss you again. 

“Let me go down on you.” You say, wanting to pay him back.

”Fuck, baby, I won’t last if you go down on me. No-one but me has touched my cock in a month.” He laughs breathlessly against your mouth.

”But you-“ You start,

”They’ll be plenty other times for me to get my cock in that mouth of yours, right now, it needs to be in your pretty little pussy.” He growls, kneeing your legs open.   
  
He grabs at one of your legs and slings it over his hips. He dips to kiss you once more. 

“Let me fuck you?” He sighs on your lips.

”Yes.” 

He uses his other hand to guide himself to your entrance before slowly pushing in to you. He groans aloud and his head falls into the crease of your neck. He sits within you unmoving for a moment, your grateful as you feel so fucking full you need a little time to adjust. 

“Oh fuck.” He groans in your neck before pushing himself up, “You are so fucking tight. You are gripping me like I was meant to be in here all this time.”   
  
You laugh, then gasp as he pulls out and thrusts back in. He starts off slow. As if letting you both adjust to the feeling before he begins to increase his pace. You wrap both legs around his hips and he holds himself up, watching your face as he fucks into you. You can’t get over how fucking good he is. You try to ignore the fact that he’s had a lot of practice. His pace is relentless and the bed frame begins to groan with the movement. Negan fits a hand between you both and rubs furiously at you clit.

”Negan, fuck!” You cry out, the added pleasure escalating you. 

“Think you can come for me?” He demands

”Yes, yes.” You cry your answer.

“Want to feel you come around my cock, come on, you can do it.” He growls.

You can’t believe you can but he’s making you. You feel it, the pleasure of his hard thrusts in you, the feeling of him rubbing furiously at your bundle of nerves has you clutching at his shoulders and rolling back into his dick seeking it faster. 

“That’s it, fuck yourself on me, are your gonna come?” He pants

”Fuck, Negan. I’m gonna-oh my god, please.” You cry, “I’m gonna come.”

”Do it, fucking come on my cock. Let me hear you.” 

“N-Negan!” You cry, tensing hard around him and you tumble over into your third orgasm of the night. 

Negan groans noisily into the air and he continues to thrust through your orgasm, forgetting your clit now he places both bands on the mattress again. “Fuck, fuck your are squeezing me so tight.” 

He falls down, his thrusts slowing slightly until he’s rolling his hips into you, mouthing at your neck as you come down from your high. Your thighs are weak and shaking hard. 

“Fuck.” You mumble breathlessly. 

Negan pushes up and grins at you, still momentarily in you, you can still feel your inner walls pulsing around him.

”Think you can ride me?” He asks, rolling you both over until he’s got you onto of him. 

You use your hands flat on his chest to steady yourself for a moment. He’s fucked you weak and you need a second to get your bearings. He hikes you up with him until he’s sitting upright and wraps his arms around your hips. 

“Think you can?” He slowly pumps his hips up.

You hate to disappoint, you plant your knees firmly on the bed, getting stronger with your determination. You rise from him and sink hard and quick down causing his head to tip back.

”Fuck, yeah you can.” He groans.

You don’t go slow, you don’t take your time. You out your hands on his shoulders to gain momentum and rise and fall quickly down his cock. He groans openly and loudly before leaning forward and biting at your neck again, before moving his head down to mouth at your breasts. You grab his head with one hand as you force your pace faster. You grow confident, seeing him unravel in pleasure. 

“Is this what you wanted?” You moan, head tipping back and pushing your breasts further into his face. 

“Yes, fuck yes.” He bites your nipple.

”Is this why you didn’t want me to fuck William?” You tease.

”Yes. Fuck, you belong to me.” He pulls at your nipple with his teeth.  
  
You grip his hair tight, causing another groan of pleasure to fall from his lips. 

“Am I better than your wives?” You ask, maybe he will just lie to you. 

“Better.” He groans, pulling you down onto his cock too, “Fucking best I have ever had.” 

“Tell me you want me.” You moan, head falling forward as your other hand comes up to wrap around his shoulders as if you are cradling his head to your chest, your nose at the side of his temple.

”Fuck, I want you so bad.” He’s so strung out on his pleasure, “Wanted to taste you, to fuck you for so long.” 

“Are you going to come for me?” You reiterate his question from earlier. 

“Fuck yes. I wanna fucking come in you.” He groans.   
  
His large strong hands are pulling you back down every time you try to lift up off his cock. There’s barely any upward movement, it’s as if he’s just grinding up into you, chasing his orgasm. 

“Never came in any of them. Not once.” He mumbled, you barely hear it over the sound of heavy breathing and skin. “Wanna come in you, wanna fill you up, really make you mine.” 

You want it. You want to feel him deep in you, releasing himself only to you. Giving him the best pleasure imaginable.   
  
“Yeah, baby, you can. You can come in me.” You grant him it.   
  
“Fuck!” He cries, pulling you so hard you swear you’ll have bruises on your hips. 

He’s grunting every thrust now, you know he’s so close and you just hold onto him, lifting ever so slightly so he can chase his orgasm up into you. 

“Oh shit, fuck, it’s coming. I’m gonna come in you. Make you mine, fuck, I love you, I love you so fucking much.” he groans animalistic, pulling you down hard and stilling you and crying “Fuck, I’m coming.”   
  
You come at the same time, somehow, very small but enough to make you cry out. He said he loved you. He did, didn’t he? The feeling of him filling you up pushes you over the edge as you whimper into his hair. He’s soaked with sweat, and no doubt you are too. You’ve never fucked like that before. Never had that much of intense orgasms from someone. 

Negan groans, leaning back after he’s slowly coming down from his own orgasm and pulls your mouth down to him, claiming you once more in that powerful and possessive kiss. Once he’s gained enough strength, he rolls you both onto your side and he gives one last thrust into you before slipping out. 

“Don’t think I’ve ever come that hard in my whole damn life.” He chuckles, giving you a peck before rolling into his back.

You laugh, in agreement but your too busy trying to catch your breath. He heaves his breaths in next to you and you both lie there for sometime, naked and sated trying to recover. Then life settles in around you again. You the nurse. Negan the leader. Negan the leader with five wives. You begin to pull yourself away but he grabs you. 

“Where the fuck are you going?” He demands.

”I should go...incase someone walks in or one of your wives come.” You try to pull yourself from his grasp. 

He pulls you back harshly, until he’s climbing over the top of you and has your hands pinned next to your head.

“I told you, they don’t fucking matter and I don’t give a shit who walks in.” He leans down, trailing his nose up your cheek into your hair line before kissing you on the lips, “Didn’t you hear me?”

“Yeah, I just...I don’t wanna fuck things up for you.” You sigh, pushing up to kiss him again. He’s addictive. 

“No, didn’t you hear me when I came in you.” He asked, leaning back, “I said I love you, so forget the wives...they don’t fucking exist anymore.” 

“What? Negan...” You pushed him and until he was on his knees and you sat up. 

“Get out of your fucking head, sweetheart.” He chuckled, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear. “I’ve felt something for you for, shit, a long ass time. Didn’t know what it was. Seeing you tonight, trying to get fucked by that shit head, made me realise shit.” 

You stared at him, just listening, no words coming to your mind.

”Never thought I’d feel this kinda stuff again. After Lucille. What I felt for Lucille isn’t what a feel for you.”   
  
You understood. Lucille was his first wife. His biggest regret. That’s why he carries her around in the memory of a bat. 

“You know the story, I fucked her over far too many times. Jesus, even from the start when were were college grads. I was drunk I was fucking any slut in the back of the car when she was in her dorm room studying to graduate.” He hated himself, “I loved her though, she made me feel good but I don’t think...I don’t think I was ever...in love with her.” You could see the pain in his body by admitting that, “She was too good for me. Far too fucking precious. What an angel.” He shook himself from his thoughts. “I had five women all who were willing to sit on my dick or suck it whenever I wanted them to and for the last month I couldn’t even get it up for them.” 

“Negan...” you tried to stop him, 

“No, I’m trying to fucking tell you, okay? I’m _in_ love with you. I don’t want to touch or even fucking look at another woman cause you’re on my mind every fucking moment.” He shook his head, “and sure, I sound like a fucking pussy but fuck me, look at you. How can I not?” He laughed.

You pushed forward, claiming his mouth in a hard kiss and he pushed back into it, causing you to be flat on your back again. 

“I’ve loved you for so long, Negan.” You whispered against his lips before drawing back, letting your thumb trace his scar on his cheek, “I think from the moment I sewed this up I knew.” 

“I knew I was in trouble from the moment I met you.” Negan turned his face into your hand, “Just didn’t know it was this.” 

He paused, leaning in to your soft touch on his face. “I’ll always love her, you know? She’s apart of me forever.” You nodded, how could she not be? You held no bad feelings toward her or his feelings. “You. I’d let you break my heart too.” 

“I’m not gonna do that.” You replied, “Won’t let anything happen.” 

“Sweetheart, we live in a fucked up world. Anything could happen at anytime.” He smiles at you, “but I sure as shit will live the rest of it knowing I loved a girl right for the first time.” 

**Author's Note:**

> “No you, you’re a little bit trouble. No you, baby that's just fine because you're easy on my mind.” - A Little Bit Trouble by Brothers Osborne
> 
> Why do I keep writing every song based on Brothers Osborne songs? The answer is just listen to the song while reading the fic...that’s why.


End file.
